Le jour d'après
by maddieaddisson
Summary: Un one-shot totalement Tiva, qui peut être lu ou pas comme une suite d'une nuit d'enfer


Lundi 22 décembre 2008

McGee entra dans l'openspace un café dans la main et comme chaque matin, il trouva sa collègue Ziva David, déjà installée à son poste, sirotant un thé.

Il s'arrêta devant son bureau pour la saluer :

« Bonjour Ziva, bon week-end ? » l'interrogea-t-il

« Bonjour Tim, rien à raconter de particulier sur ce week-end » lui répondit-elle sans même lever les yeux de son écran.

McGee comprit que ce matin, Ziva n'était pas d'humeur à converser sur le mode personnel et il rejoignit son poste de travail.

Il alluma son ordinateur et entreprit de lire ses mails quand il vit Anthony DiNozzo arriver en chantant à tue-tête un air de Franck Sinatra.

Ce dernier décrocha à chacun de ses collègues un immense sourire quand il les salua.

« Un beignet aux pommes, McGee ? »

Le bleu dévisagea DiNozzo pour décrypter ce geste inhabituelle de générosité. Ne voyant nulle trace de moquerie ni de malice dans son regard, il s'empara d'une pâtisserie.

Une fois qu'il l'eut dévorée, il s'adressa à Tony :

« Merci, ce beignet était délicieux. Tu sembles d'excellente humeur. Tu as passé un bon week-end ? »

« Effectivement, McGee » répondit-il en préservant le mystère

«Une fille ? » l'interrogea le bleu

« Exact, McGenius » lui répondit simplement l'agent senior en s'installant à son tour à son poste.

« Laisse-moi deviner, Tony…blonde, très jeune, très gentille » dit McGee en insistant sur le dernier adjectif

Tony fit un bruit de buzzer

« Tout faux, McLoser » dit-il en regardant Ziva qui semblait hypnotiser par son écran d'ordinateur.

« Je suis sur que tu l'as rencontré dans un bar, Dom Juan »

« Si, Signore. Si tu ne passais pas tes soirées en tête à tête avec la reine des Elfes sur ton PC, tu pourrais constater que l'on fait des rencontres intéressantes dans les bars »

« Si intéressante signifie « je couche le premier soir… » »

« Stop. Lumière jaune ou rouge » cria Ziva

« Quoi ! » s'exclamèrent à l'unisson les deux coéquipiers en dévisageant l'agent du Mossad

« Je n'ai que de vagues souvenirs du cours sur le harcèlement, mais parler sexe est prohibé au bureau » se justifia la belle israélienne.

« Ziva, tu passes ton temps avec Tony à faire des remarques en dessous de la ceinture »lui rétorqua McGee

« Peut-être, mais ce temps-là est révolu » lui répondit Ziva

McGee regarda fixement sa collègue et ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui la faisait agir si étrangement ce matin.

Tony reprit la parole :

« Bref, tout cela pour dire que c'est une fille géniale et que j'ai hâte de la revoir»

« Tu es en face d'elle toute la journée DiNozzo, je ne vois pas comment elle peut te manquer » asséna Gibbs en faisant son entrée dans les bureaux ;

« Quoi ! » s'exclamèrent les trois agents de façon chorale

« Mais, non, je ne parlais pas de Zi… » tenta de poursuivre Tony

« Je sais que vous n'avez pas respecté la règle n°12 ce week-end. J'ai donc décidé de la modifier. Nouvelle règle n°12 : toujours répondre à son portable et non au portable de sa collègue en pensant que c'est le sien, qui plus est au milieu de la nuit »

Tony et Ziva échangèrent un regard paniqué. Ils redoutaient ce qu'allait maintenant dire leur patron mais celui-ci demeura muet.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans l'openspace à peine troublé par le pianotement des touches de son clavier par McGee.

« McGee, dit Gibbs, dans l'email que vous êtes en train d'envoyer à Abby, n'oubliez pas de lui rappeler que c'est à moi que revient les 250 dollars du pari »

« Un pari sur quoi, patron » demanda incrédule Tony

« Sur vous deux, DiNozzo. Pas sur son éventualité, on était tous d'accord là-dessus, mais sur le moment où ça allait se faire. J'avais misé sur Noël, vous avez un peu devancé la chose mais je suis quand même le plus proche »

« Euh, Gibbs, qui a exactement parié là-dessus ?» demanda une Ziva furax

« Faudrait demander à Abby, c'est elle le bookmaker. Ce n'est pas tout cela mais nous avons une enquête à mener. Quelque chose de neuf à me dire sur le meurtre du lieutenant Valentine ? »

XXX

Tony et Ziva passèrent une journée d'enfer aux bureaux. Rien à voir avec le travail mais plûtot avec les collègues de travail : tout le monde semblait avoir un mot à dire sur leur relation. Cela commença par Abby qui les serra très fort tous les deux dans les bras quand ils débarquèrent dans son laboratoire. Elle leur débita un long discours sur l'évidence de leur amour et leur dit que s'ils voulaient un moment d'intimité dans la journée, ils pourraient descendre au sous-sol et qu'elle les couvrirait auprès de Gibbs. En salle d'autopsie, Ducky leur conta une longue histoire où deux collègues médécins tombaient amoureux, ils décrochèrent rapidement mais ne purent éviter de noter avec quel sourire niais, Palmer les regardait tous deux maintenant.

Et cela ne s'arrêta pas là, Tony fut abordé à la caféteria par un certain Mark de la comptabilité qui lui prodigua des conseils sur les relations amoureuses entre collègues de travail, lui même étant sorti avec une certaine Lucy, informaticienne au NCIS. Ziva, fréquentant pour une fois les toilettes des dames, fit la rencontre de Sandy, des ressources humaines qui la complimenta sur le charme de son nouveau petit ami. Ils firent l'objet toute la journée de regards en coin, sourires entendus et conversations à voix basse.

Le summum fut atteint lors de leur départ en différé des bureaux. Le gardien demanda à Ziva pourquoi elle n'attendait pas son petit ami et conseilla dix minutes plus tard à Tony de se dépecher d'aller la retrouver.

XXX

Tony, comme convenu le matin même, se rendit chez Ziva.

Quand il entra dans son appartement, qui n'était jamais fermé à clef, il fut surpris de la trouver un verre de vin rouge à la main, affalé sur son sofa en train de regarder un reportage de la chaine National Geographic. Quand il s'assit à ses côtés, elle lui tendit un verre, qu'il entreprit de boire silencieusement.

"Tout le monde est au courant" lâcha-t-elle laconiquement

"Effectivement. Il manque plus que Vance nous félicite et on aura fait le tour." lui répondit Tony

"Les gens du NCIS n'ont aucune vie privée pour s'intéresser à la nôtre, comme celà?" l'interrogea Ziva

"Avant ce week-end, on n'avait pas toi et moi de vie privée passionnante, me semble-t-il, Zee-va. Et je suis sur que j'aurais été comme un fou si j'avais appris que le bleu et Abby avaient remis le couvert ou que Gibbs avait rencontré une nouvelle rousse."

Ziva resta un moment silencieuse puis lâcha :

"Tu trouves qu'on a désormais une vie privée passionnante?"

"Oui, Miss David, c'est comme cela que je vois une relation, où j'ai dès le départ toute confiance en ma partenaire, que je trouve à la fois complétement charmante et terrifiante et avec laquelle j'ai déjà fait l'amour plus de dix fois en l'espace de deux jours" dit-il en passant sa main derrière sa nuque pour attirer son visage près du sien.

"J'étais sûre que tu ferais réference au sexe" dit-elle en lui donnant un lèger coup de poing dans les côtes tout en approchant ses lèvres de sa bouche.

"Comme j'étais sur que tu me frapperai" lui murmura-t-il en l'embrassant.

XXX

Voilà ma maigre contribution à la Saint-Valentin !!! Reviews appréciées!!!


End file.
